1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the portable electronic device field, and in particular to a stereoscopic display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, the display technology is developed from 2D display to 3D display. The existing naked eye stereoscopic display device mainly developed based on visual disparity, the main principle is to respectively guide the two images having a parallax to the left and right eyes of the observer through the lens array or the parallax barrier, in order to make the observer feel the stereoscopic effect. The current naked 3D display technology can be achieved by the parallax barrier, the lenticular lens or the directional backlight. The stereoscopic display device in the prior art commonly uses the lenticular lens array, in order to solve the issue of uneven brightness distribution, making the observer observe the images of brightness uniform distribution.
FIG. 1 is a structure diagram of the stereoscopic display device in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, taking 8 viewpoint for example, a grating lens comprises 8 lens unit periodically arranged in the row direction; therefore, the resolution in the row direction is seriously sacrificed, it is only ⅛ of original, because the arrangement of the grating lens and the display panel pixel has the high frequency similarity; namely, the black matrix of the grating lens group and the display panel has the equal periodic structure, making it easy to form a beat and produce a moiré. Therefore, in the design of the stereoscopic display device, avoiding the generation of the moiré becomes the primary consideration of the structure design.